warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:The Shadowlands
The Shadowlands is the second Warhammer Online tier zone for the army of House Uthorin. Once called Nagarythe and the proudest Kingdom of Ulthuan; it is now a blasted landscape torn asunder in the ancient Elven civil war called the Sundering, where the Shadow Warrior clans dwell, and the ancient Dark Elf capital of Anlec lies sunken. Overview The Shadowlands are the shattered remains of the once-mighty Elven kingdom of Nagarythe, left desolated after the apocalyptic events that ended the civil war between the High Elves and Dark Elves. What little remains of Nagarythe is a tortured and twisted land, blasted by fire and seared by destructive magical energies. Strange, mutated creatures stalk this gloomy, barren wasteland of grey earth and black stone. The High Elves named this cursed place the Shadowlands, for it seemed always to be in darkness. Shadow Warriors are the descendants of the original mountain clans of Nagarythe who sided against Malekith during the Sundering. They blame the Druchii for the destruction of their homelands, and driven by their hatred of their dark cousins they have taken it upon themselves to patrol the desolation of the Shadowlands, guarding Ulthuan from any hint of invasion. It was not long after the Sundering that the Dark Elves returned to claim their ancestral land, and the two sides have fought ceaselessly for control of the region ever since. The Shadowlands in the Age of Reckoning In the Age of Reckoning, the invaders from Naggaroth are searching for more of the ancient Menhirs that anchor the Vortex, and the High Elves have come to make sure they do not gain control of these standing stones. The Menhirs are sources of great arcane power, but any tampering with that power could have far-reaching effects that mirror the ancient Sundering. The Shadowlands have other value for the Dark Elves. Artefacts and relics from their distant past can be found here as well, and these are prized by the nobles of Naggaroth. Eager-eyed scavengers search the blasted wastes for some trinket they can offer to curry favour with their lords, or perhaps even with the Witch King himself. While the warriors of Naggaroth scour the Shadowlands for pieces of the past, it is the High Elves who make the most surprising discovery. Following a battle at one of the invaders' dig sites, ancient scrolls are found that complete a prophecy once thought lost. The events described in the antiquated scrolls bear a disquieting reference to the unfolding Age of Reckoning, but the prophecy also offers a slim hope that the Dark Elves terrible plan can be stopped. PvE Content Tome of Knowledge Information on Tome of Knowledge unlocks / achievements in The Shadowlands: *The Shadowlands Achievement Unlocks *The Shadowlands Bestiary Unlocks *The Shadowlands History & Lore *The Shadowlands Noteworthy Persons In the Shadowlands there are three levels of public quests. Initially when you enter the northern part of the zone you will find the Chapter 5 quests. Moving toward the middle of the zone you will then encounter the Chapter 6 quests and at the far southern end of the zone at the final gate you will encounter the Chapter 7 quests. As with the previous public quests the rewards get better as you advance through each campaign and move through the higher level chapters. Chapter 6 will start to reward you with blue gear for the tier 3 rewards. Geography Detailed maps Gamepressure Atlas WARDB zone information Locations of Interest *Anlec *Griffon Gate *Unicorn Gate *Dragon Gate *Nagarythe Ruins *Shrine of Remembrance *Dread Lake *Stone of Eclesion *Rock of Galirian *Death's Wind Cavern *Shadowhall Cavern *Laurilon Caverns *Elbisar *Mournwood *Shattered Basin *Caledor's Triumph *Dragon Pass *Shadowmarch Gallery Images of the Shadowlands. Image:Shadowlands.jpg|Shadowlands screenshot Image:Shadowlands_Concept.jpg|Blasted landscape of the Shadowlands Image:Shadowlands_Concept_2.jpg|The Shadowlands concept Image:The Shadowlands map concept.jpg|Conceptual map of the Shadowlands Category:Warhammer Online